A háború szele
by EvilNobara
Summary: Vajon létezik még a szeretet egy olyan világban, ahol olyan nyersanyagokért harcolnak, amiket valószínűleg soha nem fognak felhasználni, egy világban, ami elfelejti a névtelen hősöket? Vajon a teknőc, aki ebbe a háborúba csöppenve megtalálja végre önmagát, vajon az elfeledett szerelmet is megleli? Raph/Mikey történet. Az eredeti író DarkClosure. Én csupán magyarra fordítottam.


**A háború szele**

Kint a csatatéren nincs rá időd, hogy hétköznapi dolgokon tűnődj. Mikor a két fél összecsap, a halálos kavarodásban nem tudsz a múlton, vagy épp a jövőn töprengeni. Nem rágódhatsz azon, "mi lett volna, ha". A "bárcsak"-ok eloszlanak, és az egyedüli, ami marad számodra, az a fegyvered csöve előtt gyűlő, ellenséges csapat. Nincs időd gondolkodni, mert ha leállsz filózni azon, hogy balról, vagy jobbról támadj, nagyon hamar halott ember leszel. Vadállati ösztönök, és az edzett test az, ami életben tart. Egyedül az határozza meg, hogy ki maradjon életben, és ki nem, hogy kinek volt jobb tanítója, ki okult többet a harcokból.

Végül... kiürül a csatatér. Csak a szellemek kísértenek csupán, és a tettek, melyeket már nem vagyunk képesek meg nem történtté tenni. Ez az a pillanat, amikor végül átszakad a gát és újra elöntenek a kétségek. "Mi lett volna, ha..." "Bárcsak..." Mi lenne, ha most nem itt lennék, hanem otthon? Bárcsak így lenne. Távol mindettől... az őrülettől. Nem lenne több harc, nem kellene többé pengeélen táncolni. A pokolba is, még az előttem álló, otthoni vitáknak is örülnék. Az ordítozás és kiabálás, legalább a szívből jövő törődésből fakadt... bár lehet, hogy ezzel a felfedezéssel már elkéstem egy kicsit. A csapatszállítóba kászálódva eltöprengek, hogy az otthonom mennyivel hívogatóbb és békésebb, mint ez a hideg, kietlen bolygó, ahol a csupasz sziklák egyhangúságát, egyedül csak a kék és fekete, hóként szállongó hamu töri meg.

Elfoglalom a helyem és a hajótest paneljének dőlök, miközben felpörögnek a hajtóművek. Az eltelt évek viszontagságai, a fülkéjéből előkászálódó pilótánkon is meglátszik. Hátra jön hozzánk, megérinti a páncélt a vállamon, majd óvatosan átlép a sérült társunk fölött, aki a lábaink előtt, a földön hever... túl sok sebet szerzett ahhoz, hogy bárhol máshol legyen. Felsóhajtok, és követem a pilótát a folyosóra. Páran csatlakoznak hozzánk, és őrt állnak, míg mi beletemetkezünk a panelek és kábelek kusza dzsungelébe, hogy megleljük a probléma forrását. Előrángatok egy nagy marék vezetéket. Halványan szórakoztat a gondolat, hogy két évvel ezelőtt, még fogalmam sem lett volna róla, hogy mit is kell csinálnom. De most... vajon, ha Donnie látna... büszke lenne rám, vagy csak egyszerűen szánna? Szánna, hogy katonává kellett lennem ahhoz, hogy megtanuljak valamit, ami számára csupán gyerekjáték.

Lecsatolom a combomhoz erősített kést, és megtisztítok vele pár égett kábelt. Néhány csavarintás kell hozzá csupán, hogy újra összekössem őket, melynek eredményeképp szikraeső hullik alá. A pilótánk megütögeti a hajónk szélvédőjének üveg kupoláját, és jelez a segédjének, hogy próbálja újra beindítani a hajtóműveket. Megint üresen pörög fel a gép. Most sincs szerencsénk, hát újra visszatemetkezünk a munkába. A társam egy darabka olvadt fémet rángat elő, ami úgy tűnik, beakadt a fogaskerékszerű izék közé. Még mindig nem tudom, hogy hívják ezeket a masinákat. Csak azt tudom, hogy kell megjavítani őket. Vajon Don is így kezdte? Összekötöd a bigyót a hogyishívjákkal, aztán bekábelezed azzal a másik izével, melynek eredményeképp újra kap áramot a szoba. Persze akárhányszor csak Donra gondolok, a többiek is eszembe jutnak. Végül a hajtómű felzúg, a fém alkatrészek összesúrlódnak, és gépezet ismét életre kel. Feltartott nagyujjal jelezzük egymásnak a sikerünket, majd a sisakba épített kommunikációs rendszer továbbítja az oké jelezést a kint lévőknek, hogy szálljanak vissza a hajóba.

Újra visszaülök a helyemre, miközben a testemet borító régi sebhelyek, ismét lassú lüktetésbe kezdenek. Odahaza egész más volt minden. Harcoltunk a Lila Sárkányokkal, a Talpas klánnal, de akkoriban minden olyan egyszerűnek tűnt, a mostani életemhez képest. Soha nem sérültem meg igazán, miközben azokkal a huszadrangú senkikkel harcoltam. Itt azonban minden más. A problémák könnyen jönnek, és gyakran nagy nehézségek árán lehet csak orvosolni őket. A támaszpontunk roskadozik, mi pedig megpróbálunk bízni abban, hogy a parancsnokság végül állja a szavát, és egyszer csak küldi majd a régen várt ellátmányt, és a szerelő csapatokat. De már attól is boldogok lennénk, ha kifoszthatnánk végre egy ellenséges bázist, amikor az élelmiszer készleteink újra megcsappannak. Isten a tudója, hogy még állatok sem élnek meg ezen a förtelmes bolygón. Nincs itt más, csak a föld mélyén fekvő nyersanyag készlet, az, melyet mindenki a magáénak akar tudni, az, amelyért a harc folyik, és melynek a nevét még kiejteni sem tudom.

Lehunyom a szemem és lassú, mély lélegzetet véve, nekidőlök a hajótest falának. A többiek már alszanak. Túl fáradtak a harcoktól ahhoz, hogy nyitva tudják még tartani a szemüket. Nem hibáztatom őket, hiszen egy álló hétig a csatamezőn voltunk. Egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtunk, mindig résen kellett lennünk. Ha szerencsénk lesz, pár napig megint hagynak majd pihenni minket, miközben a többi csapat őrzi a támaszpontot. De majd csak azután, hogy a parancsnokok leadják a jelentést, ellátják a sérülteket, és talán, ha elég szerencsések leszünk, még enni is kapunk. Nem tudom, hogy hogy állnak pillanatnyilag a bázison, de ahonnan eljöttünk... már napokkal ezelőtt kifogytunk a kajából. Újra felsóhajtok, és megpróbálom ellazítani a testem. Majd akkor aggódom ezek miatt, ha visszaérünk, de most, az lenne a legjobb, ha végre pihennék egy kicsit.

_- Hééé, héé, ébredj!_

Felmordulok, és csukott szemmel a kéz után csapok, ami az arcomat bökdösi. Habár félig még alszom, mégis tudom, hogy az, aki zaklat, szélesen mosolyog. Akkora vigyorral, amitől már akkor is a gutaütés kerülget, mikor még meg sem pillantom.

- Gyerünk már, ébredj!

- Miért? - dünnyögöm a párnámba.

- Mindjárt Karácsony. Nem maradsz fent velünk, hogy meglesd a Télapót?

- Az egyetlen dolog amit akarok az, hogy nyugodtan alhassak, Mikey. És a Télapó nem létezik!

- Dehogynem! És ma éjjel el is jön majd hozzánk.

- Nincsen Télapó! És most hagyj aludni, vagy megütlek.

A csapatszállító nagyot rándul miközben megáll, kiszakítva ezzel az emlékek álomképei közül. Szinte senki sem mozdul. Pár társam mordul csak fel kelletlenül, ahogy a hirtelen zökkenéstől újra belenyilall a fájdalom, a frissen szerzett sérüléseikbe. A pilóta csendben távozik, miközben megpróbálok lelket verni a csapatba. A csontjaimban szétáradó érzés amint a fém borítású bakancsom a kifutó betonján csattan, újra eszembe idézi az otthonomat. Azt mondogatom magamnak, hogy egyszer majd teljesülni fog az az aprócska kívánságom, hogy ismét a családom körében lehessek. Mindig sokat jelentettek nekem, és megpróbáltam gondoskodni róluk a magam módján, de a bakancsok koppanása visszarángat a valóságba, távol minden vágyálomtól. Vannak dolgok, amiket meg kell tennem. Majd csak aztán veszhetek el újra a keserédes emlékekben, ha már minden kötelességem letudtam.

Hordágyon tolják el mellettem a társunkat, aki már járni sem képes. Követem őket. Útközben megkörnyékezek három embert, hogy vegyék számba a fegyverzetünket és lőszerkészletünket, majd újabb három katonát találok, akikre rábízhatom a csapatszállítón, és a fémből és polimerizált szövetből álló ruházatunkon keletkezett sérülések felmérését is. Az anyag egyfajta pókhálóból készült, amit addig szőttek és préseltek, míg csak el nem érte azt a végleges formát, amire szükségünk volt. Tudván ezt, először még viszketett tőle a bőröm, de végül javított egy kicsit a rovarok iránt érzett ellenszenvemen, hiszen többször is ennek a fura ruhának köszönhettem az életem. Sajnos ha a felszerelésünk elszakad, vagy megrongálódik, nincs rá mód, hogy újat szerezzünk. A hiányzó részeket, csak az elesett társaink öltözetének darabkáiból tudjuk pótolni.

Egy gyors sprint a gyengélkedőbe. Nem kell nagyot kerülni, tekintve, hogy a fél támaszpont romokban áll. Öt test még mindig a törmelékek alatt hever. Az események újra felpörögnek, én pedig leveszem a sisakom, és hallgatom a sérült társam köré gyűlő, többi szanitécet. Nincs sok idő gondolkodni, hiszen ez is egyfajta csata. Idegen kifejezések töltik meg a termet, melyeknek a felét sem értem, de legalább tudom, hogy milyen mozdulatok kapcsolódnak, a kimondott szavakhoz. A fém csatok dermesztően hidegek, és nehéz őket kikapcsolni anélkül, hogy le ne nyúznám vele a kezem. Vékony bőrfoszlányokkal fizetek a segítségemért, de nem törődök vele. Meglepően nehéz levenni a páncélt. Sérült társunk szemei fennakadnak, és mikor az öltözék végül egy utolsó rántással leválik a testéről... mi is megértjük, hogy miért. A csapatom tagja, utolsó lélegzetvételével abba a szötymibe fullad bele, ami valaha a belső szerve volt... a páncél ami a mai napig védelmezte, volt az egyetlen dolog, ami még életben tartotta.

Mindenki elcsendesedik, csak én vagyok az, aki pár orvosi eszközt vág a falhoz, persze csak olyasmit, amiben biztos vagyok, hogy nem törik el, de mégis kellően nagy zajt csap. Nem várom meg, hogy bárki, bármit is mondjon, csak kiviharzok a gyengélkedőről. Egy újabb testvérünk hagyott itt minket, egy újabb, parancsnokságom alá tartozó katona esett áldozatul, csak azért, mert az a rohadt csapatszállító három nappal ezelőtt lerobbant. Már rég itt kellett volna lennünk biztonságban, de az a szemétkupac amivel dolgoznunk kéne, újabb áldozatot követelt. És miért? Egy rohadt háború miatt, amit olyan nyersanyagokért folytatnak, amiket valószínűleg soha nem is fognak felhasználni. Gyűlölöm ezt a világot, gyűlölöm ezt a harcot... és egy részem gyűlöli azt, aki miatt ide kerültem. Soha nem vágytam erre a felelősségre, soha nem akartam parancsnok lenni... Leo volt a vezér, nem én. Én jól elvoltam magányos farkasként, és nem... nem voltam soha csapatjátékos. Odahaza képtelen voltam követni az utasításokat, ideát pedig rájöttem... hogy a parancsaim képesek ölni.

A nagy csarnok előterében állok sisakkal a hónom alatt, és lassan masszírozom a homlokom, miközben Zebraxies átadja számomra a jelentést. Már hozzászoktam a fölém tornyosuló Triceratonhoz, lévén, hogy több időt is eltöltöttem a fajtájával azokban az időkben, melyeket ma már csupán a fiatalságom éveiként tartok számon. Valószínűleg Zebraxiesnak köszönhetem azt is, hogy képes voltam megőrizni a józan eszem, talán azért is, mert kommunikációs tiszt lévén, vele tudtam legjobban megértetni magam. Ő volt az, akitől megtanultam, mit, és hogyan kell megszerelni, az elsősegélyre pedig egy másik lény tanított, aki úgy nézett ki, mint egy túlméretezett varangy, és aki egy rókalyukban halt meg, miközben megpróbálta megmenteni valakinek az életét.

- Hogy viseled? - A hangja leginkább egy színészére hasonlít, még az otthoni időkből, Morgan Freeman-ére. Mélybarna pikkelyei láttán némiképp megnyugszom, és újra elővesz a honvágy, hiszen rajtunk kívül szinte csak egy maroknyi, sötétebb színű lény van még a támaszponton.

- Láttam már jobb napokat is - válaszolom a papírhalom fölé görnyedve, de szinte semmit nem fogok fel a rajta szereplő információkból. Ezek is csupán újabb, üres ígéretek a tervezett könnyítésekről, amivel a parancsnokság hiteget minket. Átfutom a további bekezdéseket is, hálát adva közben az embereimnek, akik voltak olyan rendesek, és lejelentették Zebraxies-nak a keletkezett kár mértékét, és hogy milyen kevés lőszerünk maradt. Vészesen kevés. Az elkövetkező harcban még képesek leszünk tartani az állásokat, de aztán... Jómagam talán még le tudok majd fegyverezni pár ellenséget a késemmel, de annyit nem, hogy 15 embernél többet megvédjek.

- Hallottam, hogy Jericho meghalt. Sajnálom.

- A szánakozás nem hozza vissza az életbe - sóhajtom. A dühöm, és ellenséges érzéseim már rég elpárologtak. A düh itt nem segít, csupán további életeket veszélyeztet. Leemelem a tekintetem a kezemben tartott papírhalomról, és egy kis időre még megpróbálok megfeledkezni róla. - Be kell még adnom a jelentésem. - Lassan megindulok a folyosón, és az iratokkal teli kezemmel hátraintek a fejem fölött. - Majd ha végezek vele, a kantinban tájékoztathatnál róla, hogy mi is történt ideát.

Nem szól utánam, de így is tudom, hogy ott lesz. Ő a legjobb barátom ezen a kopár sziklán, ráadásul ő a másodtisztem is. A többi szakasz sosem bízna meg egy kommunikációs tisztet ilyen feladattal, hiszen az elfogadott álláspont szerint, a másodtisztnek is a csatatéren lenne a helye. Ellenben én azt szeretném, hogy az embereimnek legyen esélyük, és hogy ne kelljen egy olyan parancsra várniuk, melyet aztán soha nem fognak megkapni. Én is így szereztem a rangom. Ahova áthelyeztek, a szakasz első és másodtisztjét körülbelül egy évvel ezelőtt, lemészárolták egy csatában. Senki nem tudta, hogy mit is kellene tenni, így kézbe vettem a dolgokat. Biztonságos helyre vezettem őket, új tervet készítettem. Így kezdődött az egész. És most itt vagyok, egy olyan beosztásban, amit hiba volt elvállalni. Kudarcokkal, és felelősséggel tele...

Belépek egy hevenyészve összetákolt asztalokkal teli terembe, ahol szinte minden szabad felületet különböző papírok töltenek meg. Térképek, melyeket minden bizonnyal kézzel készítettek, ellenséges és szövetséges objektumok tervrajzai, és a parancsnokság által szorgalmazott nagy halom jelentés, melyeket minden egyes alkalommal ki kell töltenünk, és meg kell írnunk. A teremben lévő gépeknek csak a fele üzemképes, és ezt is csupán a Zebraxies féle technikus zseniknek köszönhetjük. A legtöbb masina idővel tönkrement, de legalább alkatrészként szolgáltak. A jelentések többsége csupán arra jó, hogy számon tudjuk tartani a halottainkat, azokat, akikre emlékeznünk kellene, de tényként tudom, hogy ha majd egyszer tönkremegy a fűtés, ez lesz az első dolog, amiből tüzet raknak. A legtöbb papír persze értelmetlen szöveg, ami képes az őrülettel határos kétségbeesés szélére kergetni. Az sem segít a dolgon, hogy amit egyszer leírok, azt még két másik nyelven is újra kell körmölnöm, a Triceratont pedig nem túl egyszerű kézzel írni.

Mindig nehéz olyan zugot lelni, ahol dolgozni lehet, tekintve, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek helyre van szüksége. Sosem sikerült még üresen találnom a szobát, legalább két ember mindig van itt. Még egy kőből és palából készült, kis szerkezetre is ráakadok keresgélés közben. Egy halom üres lőszeres dobozt használok végül széknek, és nekiállok megírni a jelentést, visszajátszva magamban az elmúlt hét eseményeinek minden egyes óráját. Kevesebb ellenségbe futottunk bele, ami jó ugyan, de még nem jelenti azt, hogy lazíthatnánk. Ilyenkor mindig Leo jut eszembe. Ha még valaha is találkozunk egyszer, bocsánatot kérek tőle, amiért akkora seggfej voltam. Nem lehetett leányálom felvenni a kesztyűt, a lázadó magatartásommal szemben. Akkoriban úgy gondoltam, hogy senkire sincs szükségem, csak a saját fejem után mentem, és akkora pusztítást végeztem, amekkorát csak tudtam. _Leo egy szent volt, hogy mindezt elviselte_ tűnődöm, miközben folytatom a munkát. Hiányzik, akárcsak a többiek, bár abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy Klunkot is hiányolom-e.

Merengés közben könnyebben jönnek szavak, de a jelentés, amit írok, mégis egyre szánalmasabb lesz. A képek elkezdenek összefolyni előttem, és egyre nehezebb nyitva tartani a szemem, a sűrűsödő pislogás közben. Hamarosan a termet betöltő furcsa, idegen nyelvű suttogás sem lesz más, mint egy távoli, nyugtató hang. Akárcsak az eső kopogása, a bádogtetőn.

_- Hé, ne fordíts nekem hátat! - Érzem, amint Leo megragadja a vállam, hogy maga felé fordítson. - Mégis mi a frász bajod van?! Mindnyájunkat megölhettél volna!_

- De nem tettem! - Kirántom magam a szorításból, miközben lassan kezd tudatosodni bennem, hogy mi is történt. Dühös vagyok. Dühös vagyok magamra, és legszívesebben tombolnék, hiszen csupán egy hajszál választotta el a haláltól azokat, akik a világot jelentették számomra.

- Miattad sérült meg! - Leo ínye dühös vicsorra húzódik. A nevét ki sem kell mondania, hiszen mindketten tudjuk, kiről van szó. Legszívesebben a közeli téglafalba verném a fejem, a történtek miatt.

- Mégis mit akarsz, mit tegyek?!

- Tanuld meg végre követni az utasításaimat, mert ha ez újra megtörténik...

Valami kiszakít az álomképek közül. Felkapom a fejem, hogy rájöjjek, mi is az. Zebraxies és Megarl - egy lény, aki majdnem úgy néz ki, mint az a rajzfilmfigura, Zim a Hódító - vannak itt.

- Sajnálom. Azt hiszem, kicsit bealudtam. - Felülök, és kézháttal megtörlöm a számat, ahol még érzem a kicsordult nyál nedvességét. A páncélzatom fémje nem segít ugyan túl sokat rajta, de még ez is több a semminél.

- Nem kell szégyellned - fonja keresztbe a kezeit Zebraxies, és mindentudón rám mosolyog. Bár mindig megpróbálom elrejteni előle a fáradtságom, úgy tűnik, ő mégis azonnal átlát rajtam.

- Hn, szerintem csak szégyellje - vakarja meg az állát Megarl az egyik pókszerű lábbal, ami a hátán lévő páncélból nyúlik ki. Az organikus, indaszerű tüske visszahúzódik, mikor újra felhorkan. - Tudhatnád, hogy nem kéne munka közben aludni.

Valószínűleg égnek emelném a tekintetem, ha nem lennék ilyen fáradt. Megarl egy másik szakasz tisztje, egy földönkívüli, akinek velem azonos a rendfokozata. Szerencséjére, őt anno kiképezték erre a tisztségre. Valószínűleg a legjobb taníthatta, tekintve, hogy az eredeti parancsnoki gárdából már csak ő maradt életben. A vörös szemű, zöld bőrű, bogárforma lénynek kissé száraz humora van, de attól még rendes tag. Sokat tanultam tőle a parancsnoki munkáról, bár még mindig ejtek néha egy-egy hibát. Ilyenkor eltöprengek azon, hogy vajon ő is elkövethette-e ugyanezeket a tévedéseket, de végül mindig rájövök, hogy nem érdemes ilyesmiken gondolkodni.

- Gyere, ennél már amúgy sem lesz jobb a jelentésed - lök egyet a vállamon a Triceraton, miközben elmasíroz mellettem.

- Igaza van. A nyáltól amúgy is olvashatatlanná vált az egész, bár amilyen rondán írsz, ez nem igazán számít. A parancsnokságon nem fogják majd észrevenni a különbséget.

Feltápászkodok a hevenyészve összetákolt székemről, és csatlakozom a társaimhoz. Mindig furcsa érzés fog el, ha egy Triceraton mellett sétálok, lévén, hogy csupán a derekáig érek, de az igazat megvallva, Megarl is csupán a csípőmig ér fel. Elképesztő, hogy lehet mégis egy ennyire aprócska lény ilyen halálos, csupán a taktikai képességeivel, és pontosságával felfegyverkezve.

Végül a kantinban kötünk ki. A szakácsoknál épp műszakváltás zajlik, amiből az következik, hogy még egy jó óráig nem kapunk semmi ehetőt. Az időt kevésbé szórakoztató témák megtárgyalásával töltjük. Átrágjuk magunkat azon, hogy mi is történt, mi legyen a következő lépés, és hogy mivel tudnánk megerősíteni a védelmi vonalainkat. Egészen addig, míg meg nem kapjuk az ételt, nem igazán van alkalmunk a lazításra. Meglepő módon Zebraxies az, aki a személyes téma irányába tereli végül a szót. Még soha nem beszélt korábban ilyesmiről, és soha nem mondott többet annál, mint amennyit szükséges volt, ha az otthont érintő kérdést tettek föl.

- Van valakitek, aki hazavár?

Eltátott szájjal bámulunk rá még a félig megrágott ételről is elfelejtkezve, annyira megütközünk a kérdésen. Én nyerem vissza először a lélekjelenlétem. Lenyelem a falatot, és gyanakvóan rábámulok.  
- Mi ütött beléd, így hirtelen?

Úgy bámul rám, mintha állandóan ilyen témákról csevegne, ez azonban egyúttal azt is jelenti, hogy választ vár a kérdésre. Még soha... nem gondolkodtam el ezen, de...  
- Nos... - kezdem, miközben a tányéromon lévő ételt piszkálom - van valaki, de... nem igazán tudom, hogy...

- Vár még rád?

- Így is mondhatjuk - vonom meg a vállam. - Mármint... még azelőtt besoroztak, hogy haza tudtam volna szólni. Aztán csak arra eszméltem, hogy se szó, se beszéd, itt rekedtem, több mint két sztellár ciklusra. Ráadásul... azóta valószínűleg... már talált magának valaki mást, otthon.

- Valójában már három sztellár ciklus is eltelt azóta - pörgeti meg hegyes ujjai közt a villáját Megarl, miközben egykedvűen rágcsálja tovább az ételt.

- Köszi, ez megnyugtató - viszonzom a kommentet, hasonlóan száraz stílusban. - És veled mi van?

- A fajtám nem igazán szaporodik worm bébikkel. A harcostársi köteléken kívül, minden más kapcsolati forma haszontalan.

- Óóó - cuppant Zebraxies, tőle szokatlan hangon.

- Hát nem édes?! - gügyögöm én is, miközben megpróbálom eltüntetni a vigyort a képemről. - És veled mi újság, nagyfiú?

A Triceraton halványan rám mosolyog.  
- Senkim sincs... - A szeme szomorúan csillog. Nem kell gondolatolvasónak lennem ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, valami történhetett azzal, aki egykor a világot jelentette számára. Úgy döntök hát, jobb, ha inkább témát váltok.

- És mi a helyzet, a kedvenc eseményekkel?

- Részemről semmi - pislant le egyik nagy, vörös szemével Megarl az ételére.

- Anno szerettem a "Nagy Játékot", mikor már nem élet-halálra mentek a küzdelmek - tolja odébb maga elől Zebraxies, az üres tányérját. - Meg persze az új köztársaság kikiáltásának ünnepét is. És te, kedvelsz valamit?

- Nem igazán... nos... talán csak egyetlen ünnepet, de ennyi.

- Ünnep? Az mit jelent? - bámul rám Megarl furcsállkodva. Néha elfelejtem, hogy nem ugyanazokat a kifejezéseket és fogalmakat használjuk.

- Az, uhh... egy... kijelölt nap, amin bizonyos dolgokat ünneplünk. Olyankor általában szabadnapot veszünk ki, és a családdal, vagy barátokkal töltjük. - A zavart pillantását látva, hessegető mozdulatot teszek a kezemmel. - Na, mindegy. - Feltápászkodom a kiürült tányérom mellől. - Inkább megyek aludni. Majd később.

- Miért aludnál később, ha most is megtehetnéd?

Ezúttal sikerül égnek emelnem a tekintetem Megarl kommentjére, hiszen tökéletesen értette, mit is akartam mondani. Búcsút intek nekik, és útba veszem a legénységi szállást, már ha lehet így nevezni azt a kócerájt. Valójában csupán szánalmasan összetákolt ágyak sora, a legnagyobb terembe bezsúfolva. De előtte még vissza kell mennem a leíró terembe, az ottfelejtett sisakomért. Soha nem fekszem le úgy, hogy ne legyen mellettem, elvégre biztosnak kell lennem abban, hogy vészhelyzetben is tudjak majd lélegezni.

Találok egy szabad helyet. A rozoga priccs akkor, és ott, olyan számomra, mint a legpuhább ágy. Az egyetlen dolog ami még ébren tart, az a megszokás. Egy aprócska szertartás, mely során kicsatolom a mellvértem, és a ruhába nyúlva előhúzom az utolsó aprócska dolgot, ami még az enyém. Bár tudom, hogy csak babona, de akkor is mindig a szívem fölött viselem. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy egy egyszerű karácsonyi lap, melyen a Mikulás pipázgat, nem képes megállítani egy golyót. De akkor is... ez a legdrágább kincsem. Az összehajtott lapok közt egy fotó bújik meg. Rossz minőségű ugyan, de a lényeg az... aki képen van, az, akihez haza akarok majd térni. Egy részem reméli, hogy talált magának valaki mást, hogy az írott szavak "várni foglak" nem jelentenek számára olyan sokat, mint nekem. De azt is tudom, hogy a lelkem másik fele meghalna. Nem lennék képes elviselni azt, ha a háborúból hazaérve azt látnám, hogy már továbblépett, és hogy már nem maradt számomra semmi...

Végigsimítom ujjaimmal az aprócska fotót, miközben magamba iszom a vibráló kék szemek, és a szikrázó mosoly látványát, amely azt sugározza felém, hogy hiányzom neki. Lassan visszahajtogatom a képet a karácsonyi üdvözlő kártyába, és visszateszem oda, ahova tartozik, a szívem fölé. Pár csattanás, és a mellvért újra betölti korábbi funkcióját, védelmezi a sérülékeny szerveimet. Elheverek az ágyon, és lassú, mély lélegzeteket véve kényszerítve magam arra, hogy elgyötört testem ellazuljon.

Egy, kettő, három sóhaj, a negyedikre pedig már alszom is.

_- Raph, Raph, ébredj! - Valaki a vállamat rázza._

- Mi van?! - Alig tudom kinyitni a fél szemem.

- Raph... Ööö, talán inkább a függőágyadban kellene aludnod, ma éjjel... - Donnie áll mellettem. - Szerintem a súlyzópad nem lehet túl kényelmes.

- Túlélem - mordulok, és visszazárom a szemem. Várom a távozó léptek zaját, de semmi. Halkan felmordulok. Nem akarok mást, csak aludni, hogy majd csupán holnap, felébredve kelljen szembesülnöm újra a problémáimmal. De ha Don még mindig itt van, az azt jelenti, hogy akar valamit. - Mi az?

- Huh?

- Don, mit akarsz?

Egy darabig csöndben van, mielőtt válaszolna.  
- Raph... Jól vagy?

- Don! - ráncolom össze a homlokom. - Ha most komolyan azért ébresztettél fel az éjszaka közepén, hogy megkérdezd tőlem, hogy szerintem valóban minden szép és jó, akkor csúnyán megjárod!

- Komolyan kérdeztem.

- Én is komolyan mondtam! - Don a lábamra üt, elég erősen ahhoz, hogy reflexből magam alá húzzam őket, így helyet adva neki, hogy leülhessen. - Tényleg tudni szeretném, hogy mi a bajod.

- Semmi.

- Szecska Mester és Leo talán belenyugszik, hogy csak simán átmentél berszerkbe, de én ezt nem veszem be. Most komolyan. Azóta furcsán viselkedsz, mióta Winters "meghalt" és itthon ragadtál velünk. Valami baj van, és ez nem vall rád. - Csak egy mogorva pillantást kap tőlem. Ezzel sikerül végre feldühítenem. - Azért gémberedett el minden tagod, mert nem az ágyadban alszol, mint a normális teknősök. Rászoktál arra, hogy akkor egyél, mikor más nincs rajtad kívül a konyhában, a francba, még csak ránk sem nézel, ha egy szobában vagyunk. A dühkitöréseidről pedig már ne is beszéljünk. Hiszen Mikey miattad sérült meg.

- Tisztában vagyok vele! Rendben! Tudom, hogy elbasztam, és hogy Mikey megsebesült, de attól még nem kéne ezt állandóan az orrom alá dörgölni!

- Még mindig az ágyat nyomja, és... ahogyan az utóbbi időben viselkedsz, aggódom, hogy...

- Megint elkúrom, és a drágalátos vezéred is megsérül miattam? Hiszen ez az egyik oka annak, hogy mostanában egy közös "járőrözésre" sem enged ki veled. A jó öreg Leo attól tart, hogy megint bekeverek, és legközelebb már szándékosan próbállak majd kicsinálni titeket.

Donnie megint azzal a leereszkedő pillantással néz végig rajtam amit még akkor fejlesztett ki, mikor Leo az Őserdő Hősét játszotta. A legjobban azt gyűlölöm benne, hogy csak rám néz így. Senki más nem kapta meg tőle ezt a megvető, ellenséges pillantást. Ezzel bármikor képes kihozni belőlem a vadállatot. Talán ezért is ugrok a torkának. Mindez azért, mert már elegem van belőle, hogy úgy tekint rám, mint valami senkiházi, utolsó söpredékre. Más dolgok miatt is dühös vagyok, és talán ez a tekintet volt, az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Szóval mikor Don feje az ütéstől félrebicsaklik, az különös módon elégedettséggel tölt el, de mélyen, legbelül, valami megszakad bennem. Nem üt vissza, még nem, csak felemeli a kezét, letörli a szája sarkán kicsorduló vért, és feláll mellőlem. Végigmér, mintha megpróbálná megítélni, hogy mi a következő lépésem, mire is vagyok még képes, aztán mint aki hirtelen ráébred valamire, kimondja azt a bizonyos mondatot.  
- Mostantól nem mehetsz Mikey közelébe.

Úgy érzem magam, mint ha villámcsapás ért volna. A világom összeomlik, és darabjaira hullik. Nekiugrom, és Don végre nem hagyja magát. Elkeseredetten küzdünk. Vörös ködön át látok mindent, az univerzum kifordul a négy sarkából, a gondolataim pedig kuszává és zavarossá válnak. A zajra végül Leo és Szecska is megjelenik, de csak nagy nehézségek árán sikerült szétszedniük minket. Én fenyegetőzöm, Don pedig azt kiabálja, hogy csak egy utolsó senkiházi vagyok.

Szecska Leóra bízta Dont, hogy vigye ki a szobámból. A vezérünk még javában babusgatja a társát, mikor engem térdre parancsolnak. Szecska a köpenyébe rejtett kezekkel járkálni kezd előttem. A szívem még mindig úgy ver a mellkasomban, mint egy légkalapács, és képtelen vagyok túljutni az ijedtségen és dühön, amit Don kijelentése okozott azzal, hogy azt mondta, nem láthatom többé Mikeyt. Olyan, mintha... mintha...

- Raphael.

Felnézek. A pulzusom újra megugrik, bár most más okból kifolyólag.

- Miért verekedtél a testvéreddel?

- Azt... - zaklatott tekintetem egyik helyről a másikra ugrik, mint ha onnan próbálnám kiolvasni a válaszokat. - Azt mondta, hogy... nem láthatom Mikeyt.

- Ezért támadtál rá?

Minden izmom pattanásig feszül.  
- Nincs joga hozzá, hogy csak úgy...

- Raphael!

Gyorsan csomót kötök a nyelvemre.

Lassan összerakja a képet. Azért támadtam Donra, mert eltiltott Mikeytól. Nagyot sóhajt.  
- Fiam... A dühöd lassan kiszámíthatatlan fegyverré vált. Talán Donatello a miatt aggódik, hogy a viselkedésed ronthat a testvéred állapotán.

- De akkor sincs joga hozzá, hogy eltiltsa tőlem Mikeyt! - Nem tehetek róla, de ordítanom kell. Egyszerűen nem értetik meg. Mikey... Mikey a testvérem, és bár nem tudnám megmondani, hogy miért, de feltétlenül látni akarom. Az ördögbe is, Leo és Don tartsa csak titokban a kis kapcsolatát, de ha Szecska, vagy a barátaink rájönnek, akkor nekik annyi, és... és... mit kellett volna tennem, mikor Mikey azt mondta, hogy szeret? Talán örömömben ki kellet volna ugranom a páncélomból, és mindenkinek szivart kellett volna osztogatnom? Mi csak... Én nem voltam képes rá, hogy... Még akkor is, ha soha nem voltunk együtt, nincs hozzá joguk, hogy helyettem döntsék el, mellette legyek, vagy sem!

Szecska hátracsapja a füleit, mikor ráordítok. Összeszűkült szemekkel néz rám, mintha így próbálna visszazökkenteni a helyes útra, de én csak vicsorgok rá. Mély lélegzetet vesz az orrán keresztül, hogy lecsillapítsa kissé a dühét, majd így szólt:  
- Raphael, a testvéredhez hasonlóan neked is el kell hagynod ezt a házat, hogy egyéni kiképzésen vegyél részt.

- Mi? - ez övön aluli volt.

- Ha eljön az ideje, megmondom majd, hova kell menned. Remélem, hogy mire visszatérsz közénk, emlékezni fogsz majd azokra a tanításokra, amiket úgy tűnik, elfeledtél.

Lassan nyitom ki a szemem, azt kívánva, bár ne kellene felébrednem. Az utóbbi időben egyre inkább nehezemre esik a felkelés, és ha nem kísértenének az álmaim, talán soha többé nem is ébrednék fel. De bármit teszek is, úgy tűnik, a múlt árnyai akkor is utánam nyúlnak. Súlyos hibákat követtem el otthon, hibákat, melyeket már nem tudok meg nem történtté tenni...

Felülök és lelógatom a lábam az ágy szélén, miközben arcomat dörzsölve megpróbálok újra életet lehelni, elgyötört testembe. A visszaemlékezés önkéntelenül is folytatódik, pedig már rég elhagytam az álmok mezejét... Szecskánál betelt a pohár, és elküldött otthonról. Még mindig voltak kapcsolataink az Utromokkal, és a Triceraton Köztársasággal. Hallott erről az... intergalaktikus hadi kiképző táborról, és elintézte, hogy felvegyenek. Teknőst próbáló időszak volt, ahol nem számított más, csupán a kiképzés, és ha kiléptem a sorból, kegyetlenebb büntetést kaptam, mint amit a családom legmerészebb álmában képzelt volna. Visszagondolva, csupán az járt az eszemben, hogy milyen jó dolgom is volt otthon, és hogy mennyire kihasználtam ezt. Honvágyam lett tőle, de egyben olyan harcossá is tett, amilyen még soha nem voltam előtte. Korábban egy csapat tagja voltam, akiket azért kovácsoltak össze, hogy az éjszaka teremtményei legyenek. Egy vezérünk volt csupán, olyasvalaki, akinek ugyanaz a tudás és tapasztalat adatott meg, mint nekünk, és ezért soha nem is éreztem szükségét annak, hogy tiszteljem. Most pedig... egy egység része vagyok, ráadásul egy hatalmas egységé. Akkoriban, az "akadémián" még fogalmunk sem volt róla, hogy mi is vár ránk. Nem számítottunk rá, hogy mikor vége lesz a kiképzésnek, szakaszokra bontanak majd és a frontvonalra küldenek, de úgy tűnik, minden kadét szerződésében ez szerepelt az apró betűs részben. Ha kiképző táborba küldenek, hivatalosan is katonává válsz, akit a következő turnussal kihajóznak. Nem hinném, hogy Szecska tudott volna erről. Sosem rajongott az ötletért, hogy többek legyünk az ő személyes nindzsáinál, de attól tartok, ezt nem fogom megtudni, mindaddig, míg csak haza nem jutok valahogy. Minden kapcsolatom megszakadt a családommal, mikor megérkeztem erre az átkozott sziklára. Na, nem mint ha Mikeyn kívül, bármelyikük is küldött volna nekem bármit is.

Nagyot sóhajtok, miközben lehajolok a sisakomért, hogy aztán a helyére rögzítsem. A gondolataim Mikey körül forognak, ezért most, hogy végre felkeltem úgy döntök, ideje, hogy a csapatszállítóval is foglalkozzak. Biztos szereznék neki egy jó napot azzal, ha az egyenruhánkkal viccelődhetne, ami különös keresztezése az Éjvadász és a Halo-ból ismert Master Chief ruhájának. Már attól is extázisba kerülne, ha láthatná ezt a cuccot. Segítene megőrizni a józan eszem, ha valaki hozzá hasonlóan, fel tudná dobni a hangulatot.

Üres a környék, mikor a rakodó hangárokhoz érek. A csapatszállítónk úgy fest, mint amit már csak a rozsda tart össze. Megpróbálom kizárni a tudatomból Mikeyt, és az engem kísértő szikrázó, kék szemek emlékét. Inkább megragadom a hatalmas szerszámos konténert, és a terjedelmes szállító géphez húzom. Csak egy gombnyomás kell hozzá, hogy a láda széthajtogassa önmagát, és reflektorfénybe borítsa a környéket. Más területen is hasznos eszköz lenne, ha nem lenne a falhoz rögzítve, egy vastag villanykábellel. Egyszerűen csak oda tolom ahol szükségem van rá, kihajtogatom, hanyatt ráfekszem, és a szerelő ládán becsúszva meg tudom nézni, hogy van-e olyan sérülés a hajó alatt, amit meg kell szerelni. Mikor először csináltam ilyet, egy pillanatra beugrott, hogy vajon Donatellónak voltak-e hasonló rémálmai, amiben a vezetékek, a szétforgácsolódó, vagy szétlőtt fémlapok miatt lassan tönkremennek.

A szöszmötölés és javítgatás közben elvesztettem az időérzékem. Gyanítom, hogy órák teltek el azóta, hogy elkezdtem a szerelést, ugyanis a reflektorom égője szétrobban az általa generált hőtől. A csapatszállító alól kikecmeregve egy sor cifra szóval érzékeltetem a külvilág részére, hogy valami nincs rendben, aztán meghallom, amint valaki odakintről ordít. "Ki terhelte túl a rendszert?!" Olyan szorosan fonom az ujjaimat a csavarkulcs szerű szerszámra, amennyire csak tudom, majd ütni kezdem vele a hajó oldalát. Minden türelmem amin e miatt a hülye háború miatt kénytelen voltam uralkodni, semmivé foszlik.

- A *&#$*&## #$$% életbe! #$$%% bolygó! A #$$% büdös, retkes #$$%# ! A francba!

Miért nem lehet egy percnyi nyugtunk sem?! Az istenit! Nem akarok mást, csak hogy vége legyen ennek a hülye háborúnak, és hogy megint normális teknőc lehessek! Csak ülnék a tetőn, és nem törődnék vele, hogy mit csinálnak mások! Nem akarok itt rostokolni ezen a kopár sziklán, amit egyeseknek van pofája bolygónak nevezni! A pokolba is, még egy teljes hadseregnyi halhatatlan kő generálisnak is jobban örülnék, mint ennek!

Annyira lefoglal a dühkitörésem, hogy először meg sem hallom a zsilipkapu nyikkanását, amit valaki, a maradék áramtartalék felhasználásával próbál meg kinyitni. Csak aztán észlelem a kintről érkező dörömbölést, miután a csavarkulcsomat is röppályára állítom mérgemben.

Nem tudtam, hogy más is van odakint.

Kelletlenül az ajtóhoz sétálva, visszakopogok.  
- Elment az áram, szóval csigavér!

A zsilipnek dőlök, miközben a kinti ismeretlennel arra várakozom, hogy valamelyik túlhajtott technikus megtalálja végre a generátort, és legalább félig, újra működőképessé tegye. Anélkül se ki, se be nem lehet jutni. A hely egyik alapvető hibája, hogy a csőkulcson és keményfa bútorokon kívül, minden elektromos áramhoz hasonló energiával működik.

- Szóval, miért vagy odakint?

- Mert az ajtó nem működik.

Nesze nekem. Hülye kérdésre, hülye válasz dukál.

- És mégis mi célból álldogálsz ott?

- Utasítást hoztam a parancsnokságról.

Na, jó. Ez már több, a soknál! Ellépek az ajtótól, de az elektromosság még azelőtt pislákolni kezd, hogy megfelelő búvóhelyet találhatnék a támadáshoz. A kezeim ökölbe szorulnak, és ütésre emelem őket, mikor a zsilipkapu nyílni kezd. Ha valaki belém akar kötni, hát adok neki olyat, hogy azt egyhamar nem felejti majd el.

Mikor végre elég helyem van, újra fordul a kocka. Az előttem álló személy, magasabb rangú parancsnoki egyenruhát visel, és a szállongó hamu és sűrű köd fátylán keresztül átszűrődő gyenge fényben is, szinte világítani látszik az uniformis bíbora és kékje. A tudatom egy pillanatra kiürül. Ez olyasmi, amire egyáltalán nem számítottam. A parancsnokság már annyi mindennel hitegetett, amit aztán soha nem teljesített, és most végre állják a szavukat? Talán képesek leszünk pár dolgot rendbe hozni. Netán ellátmányt kapunk? Valaki igazán kedvelheti a jó öreg Raphaelt odafenn.

De aztán megtörténik a csoda, az alt hang áttöri a csendet, és megtalálja az utat hozzám. Minden szava felér egy fejlövéssel.  
- Azért vagyunk itt, hogy hazavigyük önöket. A háborúnak vége. Győztünk.

Olyan volt, mintha minden megállna, és aztán még a gondolatnál is gyorsabb sebességre kapcsolna. A csapatokat a szállító hajókra irányították, minden jelentés, amit készítettünk és űrlap, amit kitöltöttünk, össze lett rendezve, és felpakolták a biztonsági szállítmányba. Ami csupán óráknak tűnt, valójában több nap volt. Visszavittek a parancsnokságra, mindenki kezet rázott velünk, ünnepségeket tartottak és díjakat osztottak ki, a frontvonalat tartó hősöknek. Mindeközben Megarl csupán szárazon mosolygott, mintha mindig is erre számított volna, Zebraxies megőrizte sztoikus nyugalmát, én pedig... nekem... fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mit tegyek. Csak úsztam az árral, arra az egy tényre összpontosítva, hogy hamarosan hazamehetek. Megtarthattuk az "egyenruhánkat" és kihajóztak minket. Mindenki, akit ismertem szétszéledt, integetve, istenhozzádot kiabálva.

Aztán akár csak egy álomban, haza kerültem. Vagyis nem haza-haza, de itt voltam, New Yorkban. Az érkezési pontom furcsa módon Winters tornyának romja lett. Az egykor pompázatos épület kormos, szétszóródott téglái és beton oszlopai, még mindig egyben voltak. Eljött az idő. El kell végre döntenem, hogy mit is tegyek. Még mindig az egyenruhám, és sisakom viselem. Valószínűleg az elmúlt évek tettek ennyire paranoiássá a külvilággal szemben. A szikrázó hópelyhek puhán hullnak alá, és megállapodnak rajtam, miközben feltekintek a hatalmas szakadásra, amit a kozmosz tépett ki az űr szövetéből, még évekkel ezelőtt. A fejem fölött tornyosuló felhők, a város visszaverődő fényeitől narancsszínben ragyognak, a lábaim alatt ropogó hó, pedig koszos fehér.

Lassan, mint ha még mindig nem lennék benne biztos, hogy ez álom, vagy valóság, kicsatolom a sisakom, majd lélegzet visszafojtva leemelem a fejemről. A hűvös, téli szellő végigsimít az arcomon, mintha üdvözölne itthon. Mély lélegzetet veszek. Érzem, amint a csípős, friss levegő megtölti a tüdőmet, és a véremmel elkeveredve, új életre kelti a testem. Már olyan régen nem éreztem ezt... a hópelyhek nedvességét a bőrömön, és a kristálytiszta levegőt, amit szabadon szívhatok, anélkül, hogy nem kellene attól tartanom, megmérgez. A feltámadó szél belém kap, mintha arra ösztökélne, hogy induljak el végre. Nehezen megy, hiszen úgy váltunk el egymástól, hogy Leo, Don, és még Szecska mester is dühös volt rám. Nem is írtak nekem, és ismerve őket, valószínűleg még mindig van bennük a viselkedésem miatt egy-két tüske.

És... mi van... ha... a dühük lassan gyűlöletté vált, amiért nem értesítettem őket az utóbbi időben? Ha azt hiszik, hogy már nem is törődöm a családommal? Nem hiszem, hogy azt túlélném. Nem, ha mindezek után... arra kellene hazaérkeznem, hogy gyűlölnek...

Megrázom a fejem. Újra kellene gondolnom a dolgokat. Még ha a többiek utálnak is, Mikey... tudnom kell, hogy Mikey továbblépett-e. Tudnom kell, hogy számíthatok-e még valamire, ha hazatérek. Ha pedig nem... nos... ezen majd ráérek akkor is gondolkodni, ha odaérek... nem igaz?

Nyelek egyet, és megacélozom a lelkem. Egyik lábam a másik után helyezve lassan megindulok abba az irányba, amerre az otthonomat sejtem. Hiszen már annyi idő telt el. Akár el is költözhettek.

Miközben a csatorna felé tartok, feltűnnek a fények, és a karácsonyi dekorációk pislákoló lámpái. Az emberek közel helyezték az ablakokhoz a feldíszített fáikat, hogy másokkal is megosszák az ünnepek melegét, és egy nevetgélő, fiatal felnőttekből álló csapat ádáz hógolyó csatát vív az utcákon, miközben autók mögött próbálnak menedéket lelni egymás támadásai elől. Érzem a házakban készülő cukrozott édességek, sütemények, és piték illatát, és egy aprócska mosoly költözik az arcomra. Vajon hány nap lehet még karácsonyig? Még mindig emlékszem rá, amint Mikey, hajnalok hajnalán, szinte nem sokkal éjfél után felkel, csak hogy mindnyájunkat ébreszthessen, és kinyithassuk végre azt a szerény kis ajándékot, amit képesek voltunk összekaparni. Boldog idők... mikor még minden egyszerű volt, és nem kellett azon aggódnom, hogy lesz-e még családom, aki hazavár.

Átvágok a Central Parkon, és bár kerülök vele, de szükségem van még egy kis időre ahhoz, hogy zaklatott elmém átrágja magát a "mi lenne, ha" kérdéseken. Szinte sóbálvánnyá dermedek, mikor meghallom azt az ismerős hangot. "Raph!" Kilépek a fa mögül, és felnézek arra az aprócska, havas sziklára, amin Michelangelo áll. Puha melegítő van rajta, egy öreg sál, amelyre mindig panaszkodott ugyan, hogy milyen szúrós, de mégsem vált meg tőle soha, és egy röhejes, kötött sapka. Melegedő szívvel elmosolyodom, ő pedig égnek emelt tekintettel kiáltja, teli tüdőből a csillagok felé: "Boldog Karácsonyt!"

Ezt hallani... vajon hányszor mondhatta már ezt? Miféle dolgokat kiálthatott az ég felé, remélve, hogy egyszer majd megkapom őket? És még mielőtt meggondolhatnám magam, már hangosan ki mondom azt, ami a szívemet nyomja.  
- Gyakran csinálod ezt?

Egy pillanatra megdermed, majd lassan felém fordul. Szemei tágra nyitva, mint egy ijedt őznek, szája pedig keskeny réssé préselődik a meglepetéstől. Úgy bámul rám, mint aki kísértetet lát, én pedig zavartan felé intek.  
- Ööö... Szia... - Semmi. Csak áll ott, miközben kesztyűs ujjai egyre szorosabban fonódnak egymásra. Ez így elég kínos. - Csak... most érkeztem vissza... - Még mindig semmi, csak az a különös tekintet. Az emelkedett hangulatom már a múlté. Talán... talán még sem olyan jó ötlet, hogy hazamenjek. Talán telefonálnom kellett volna először... ha emlékeznék a számunkra. Aha, talán... bemehetnék valahova, és telefonon lebeszélhetnék egy találkozót.  
- Sajnálom, hívhattalak volna - fújok visszavonulót. - Mármint... megtettem volna, ha lett volna rá mód, és tudom, hogy már sok idő telt el, és hogy csak így, hirtelen... - még nyikkanni sincs időm, mikor Michelangelo a nyakamba ugrik. A karjai forrón, szorosan ölelnek, miközben újra, és újra azt kiáltja, visszatértem. Leteszem a sisakom, és megpróbálom kissé megnyugtatni, de kitépi magát a karjaim közül, és megragadja az egyik kezem.

- Mikor jöttél vissza? Várj, még ne válaszolj, előbb érjünk haza!

Belém kapaszkodik, és rángatni kezd, alig hagyva időt arra, hogy felvegyem a földre ejtett sisakomat. Rohanunk. Az utat nyaktörő sebességgel tesszük meg, miközben egyetlen pillanatra sem engedi el a kezem, mintha attól tartana, hogy ha elereszt, a kavargó hópelyhek örvényében szertefoszlok, mint a délibáb. Végigvezet a csatornákon, le a karbantartó járatokon, és közben arról panaszkodik, hogy mi történt az elmúlt időszakban, de a mese nagy része túl kusza, és zavaros ahhoz, hogy megértsem. Olyan utakon járunk már, melyek a legszebb emlékeimet idézik vissza, és hamarosan ott állunk négy cső előtt, amiből az egyiket meghúzva, működésbe lép a rejtett ajtónyitó szerkezet. Még fel sem tárul a mögötte lévő szoba, mikor megpróbál átrángatni a kettécsúszó téglakapun, de még ő maga sem fér át rajta. A ruhája csücske fennakad a kövek durva sarkán. Kizárt, hogy még én is bepréselődjek mellette, így a téglafalnak szorulok, és bár nem kellene, Mikey mégis tovább húz. Végül a tovább nyíló résnek, és egy újabb, hatalmas rántásnak köszönhetően mindketten berepülünk a lakásba, majd a lépcsőn legurulva a nappaliban állapodunk meg. A fájdalmas nyögéseinket az öreg játékgép sípolása szakítja meg. Nagy nehezen talpra kecmergek, miközben az arcomat dörzsölve megpróbálom elűzni, a téglafal okozta fájdalmat. Még arra sincs időm, hogy magamhoz térjek, máris Casey ölelésében találom magam, majd egyik karjával satuba fogja a nyakam, és ököllel barackot nyom a fejemre.

- Raph! Öregem, de jó újra látni!

- Hé, héé! Állj le! - Végre kiszabadítom magam. - Én is örülök, hogy látlak, haver.

A pillanatot, a padlón ezer darabra törő porcelán csörömpölése szakítja meg. Donatello áll fölötte, arcán olyan kifejezéssel, mint aki épp egy lemészárolt holttestekkel teli szobába lép be. A karjai támaszt keresve lendülnek hátra, miközben a falnak dőlve a földre csúszik. A testét fedő kötény meglibben, mikor kiabálni kezd.  
- Leo! LEO!

- Don? Mi a...

- LEO!

Mikey még szorosabban fonja körém a karjait. A gyönyörű kék szempár szinte magába nyel. Leonardo és Szecska Mester harcra készen viharzik ki a dodzsóból. Donnie rám mutat, Leo kezéből pedig csörrenve esnek ki a kardok. Szecska... az ő tekintetét képtelenség leírni. Mi folyik itt? Segélykérőn Mikeyra nézek, de ő csak szótlanul szorítja a karom. Aztán Casey lazán a vállamra ejti a kezét, és boldog hangon kijelenti.  
- Szilárd, meg minden.

Ez meg mi a frászt jelentsen?

Leo is meginog, de megacélozza magát, hogy Szecskának segítsen, akinek idős kora lassan átsejlik, az önuralma emelte acélmaszkján. Lassan közelednek felém. Donatello szégyellősen lépked Leo mögött, miközben félelmét lassan legyűri a kíváncsisága. Különös érzés. Megköszörülöm a torkom, és megpróbálok valami kapaszkodót lelni, hogy mit tegyek. Nos, ha kétségeid támadnak... legjobb, ha önmagad adod.

- Uhh... sziasztok... Hazaértem.

- Aha... - Leo hangjába nevetés vegyül. Valószínűleg még mindig élénken él emlékezetében, mikor ő érkezett haza a dzsungelből. - Isten hozott itthon.

Donnie nagy, barna szemekkel pislog rám Leo mögül, olajszín kezeit szeretője vállára tapasztva.  
- Hogy érzed magad? Mármint... mindezek... után.

- Köszönöm, jól vagyok. És, ööö, te hogy vagy, apám? - terelem a szót, a még mindig döbbent patkányra.

Tekintetével végigpásztázza a különös egyenruhát, majd öreg kezével óvatosan megérinti a fém és anyag elegyét, miközben itt is, ott is, igazít rajta egy kicsit. Sötét szemei egyre elevenebben csillognak, miközben ujjaival végigsimít az arcomon lévő új sebhelyeken. Felemelem a tenyerem, hogy az övére helyezzem, és gyengéden rámosolygok.  
- Hé, mi ez a különös viselkedés, apu...

Az alsó ajka reszketni kezd, és hátracsapja a füleit, mikor Leo különös, rekedt suttogása megtölti a szobát.  
- Nekünk azt mondták, meghaltál...

- Mi?! - Az... az nem lehet.

- Raphael - Szecska hangja fájdalommal, és örömmel teli. Aztán szorosan magához ölel, és forró vállához hajtja a fejem, miközben halkan suttogja. - Fiam.

Leo az, aki elsőként csatlakozik az öleléshez, aztán a többiek is körülvesznek. Soha nem éreztem még ennyire otthon és biztonságban magam, mint itt, és most. Azt kívánom, bár soha ne érne véget ez a pillanat, de mint mindennek, ennek is vége szakad egyszer, a lakást pedig lassan megtölti a beszélgetés moraja. A konyhában gyűlünk össze, és boldogan fogadom el Donnie kávéját, még akkor is, ha olyan sűrű, mit a kátrány. Semmi más nem számít, csak hogy mindenki együtt van, és minden újra tökéletes. Egymás szavába vágva mesélik, hogy mi történt a távollétem alatt, Don és Leo hogy vállalta fel a kapcsolatukat, és hogy a "halálhírem" mennyiben változtatta meg a többieket. Don kerülni kezdett mindenkit, és Leóban találta meg mindazt a támaszt, amire szüksége volt. Mikey hallgatag lett, és csak akkor szólalt meg, ha valami nagyon fontosat akart közölni. Leo még a korábbinál is nagyobb szigort tartott, és szinte eszelősen védte a családját, Casey és April kapcsolata válságba került, Szecska pedig... nos, ő viselte a legrosszabbul. Kétszer meggondolt mindent, mielőtt cselekedett, vagy bármiben is döntött volna. Abban a reményben küldött annak idején a kiképző táborba, hogy ott jobbá váljak. A háborúról nem szólt neki senki. A bocsánatomért esedezett, és én csak mosolyogni tudtam, és újra és újra elismételtem, hogy most már minden rendben. Itthon vagyok, szóval már minden rendben van.

Hamarosan azonban elkezd legyűrni a fáradtság, és a törődött testem ennyi izgalom után, egy kis pihenés után kiált. Nagyot ásítok, Donatello pedig megbökdösi Leonardo vállát.  
- Nincsen szabad szobánk - szólal meg csendesen.

Logikus. Hiszen halott voltam számukra, isten tudja meddig, és mindig is helyhiányban szenvedtünk.

- Nálam elfér. - Mike ismét azt a mosolyt villantja rám, amit azon a képen is, amit az elmúlt évek során, mindig a szívemhez közel viseltem, majd felkel, és megragadja a karom. - Gyere.

Don is feltápászkodik a helyéről.  
- Vacsorát kell készítenem. Felébresszelek, ha elkészül?

Fáradtan visszamosolygok.  
- Az jó lenne. Köszi, Don.

Szégyellősen elmosolyodik, és azzal a különös, félénk pillantással kapja el a tekintetét, amihez valószínűleg majd idővel hozzá kell szoknom. Viszont kifejezetten szórakoztató látvány az, ahogy Leo égnek emeli erre a tekintetét. Jóéjszakát intek nekik, és elköszönök, legalább is arra a pár órára, Mikey pedig berángat a szobájába. Odabent meglepve tapasztalom, hogy tisztaság, és rend uralkodik. Nos, legalább is kevesebb dolgon lehet átesni. Leülök az ágyra, készen rá, hogy az egyenruhámban aludjak, ahogy azt az elmúlt évek során már megszoktam, de Mikey homlokráncolva söpri le a csizmás lábam a takaróról.

- Először vedd le ezt az izét.

Nagyot sóhajtok, és munkához látok. Végül a fém, és anyag egyvelege lekerül rólam, hála Mikey hathatós segítségének. Miközben vetkőztet, tenyerével végigsimít a mellkasomat csúfító hegeken, az apró, csomókká gyógyult, golyó ütötte nyomokon a lábamon, és a karomon húzódó vágásokon. Párat megérint közülük, ujjait végigfuttatva a kemény húson, miközben úgy néz rám, mint aki még mindig nem biztos benne, hogy álomkép vagyok-e, vagy valóság.

- Ezek biztos fájtak.

- Nem igazán - mosolygok rá gyengéden, miközben hanyatt fektet a puha takarón.

Fölém mászik, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedik a mellkasomon, mielőtt újra felülne, hogy a paplant megragadva mindkettőnket betakarjon. Majd körém fonja a karjait, és szégyenlősen, félénken megcsókol. Eltelik egy másodperc, kettő, vele együtt az oldalamra gördülök a harmadikra, a negyediknél pedig viszonzom a csókot. A szívem boldogan dobog. Ez a tökéletes jutalom. Mikor végül megszakad a csók, Mikey csendesen felszipog, és megtörli a könnytől csillogó szemeit.

- Hé, mi a baj?

- Sajnálom - szipog újra. - Tudom, hogy szánalmasan csajosan hangzik, de akkor is...

- Mi a szánalmasan csajos?

- Hát az, hogy így bőgök, és hogy szerintem ez a világ legjobb karácsonyi ajándéka.

- A bőgés valóban csajos, de mi van a karácsonnyal? Hogy érted ezt?

A csodás kék szemek egy pillanatra lecsukódnak, mielőtt újra felém szikráznának a könnyáztatta mosolyon át.  
- Hiszen Karácsony van, te buta. 

**Vége~**


End file.
